


Worth It

by Clockwork



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes a step knowing he can not go back. Post Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Jim had forgiven him. In the end, that was what had mattered most. Jim had even forgiven Naomi for sending the manuscript to her friend. To most that would have been enough, knowing that everything would be okay and that they could go on with their lives. No, Blair would never be published. He would never be a professor, or the sort of anthropologist that inspired characters such as Indiana Jones. Three years before that had been his dream and he couldn't have imagined wanting anything else in life. That had been three years ago.

Things had changed.

Now he wanted this. He wanted the badge that meant no one could pull him off patrol with Jim. He wanted the home they shared and the time they spent together both on and off the job. So what if he'd never be a publish or perish professor in academia. That dream had died in a hospital closet the moment that Blair had walked in on Jim waiting for a doctor to tell him what was wrong with him. It hadn't been a doctor that could help. In this, in that moment, the only one that could help was a kid with frizzy hair and amazingly blue eyes that had known what the doctors hadn't. He'd known just what Jim was going through - and he knew there was nothing wrong with the man he called friend, lover, partner.

"You sure you want to do this, Chief?" Concern tinged Jim's voice, the same showing on his face as he asked the same question for the third time in as many minutes. "Once we do this, you can't go back."

Blair nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. It physically hurt to swallow, to sit there and hold still and not panic. "Yeah, I'm sure. I want this." He wanted the razor winged butterflies to stop flitting around in his stomach. "Just do it."

Jim only nodded. A moment later the high buzz of the clippers filled the room. It was then Blair understood what overcame Jim sometimes. All he could do was hear the clippers, feel the sharp pain of them tugging at his hair.

And then he could feel cool air on his scalp. It was something that Blair hadn't felt in nearly twenty years.

It was worth it.


End file.
